


red

by h0laamigh03



Category: i dont know man natasha and hasan dont have a fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, hot anime rp sex, this is a joke my guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0laamigh03/pseuds/h0laamigh03
Summary: okay this is for anyone actually sees this, my friend made a joke about two of my classmates being in a fanfic because i was in an online lesson and they were arguing in the chat, so i jokingly was like haha hasan x natasha fanfic haha, but then niki (my friend) said he’d buy me shit for valentines day tomorrow if i actually made a fanfic about them so here i am babes, in the flesh, literally making a fanfic about two classmates i hate and are like really clapped so..if anyone from my school sees this, 1, damn you got taste being on ao3, and 2, damn im so sorry you had to see thisman the shit i do for a valentines gifts, im so under appreciated smh, anyways all the shit i write about is like not true at all. hasan is literally a roadman and natasha is a bakudeku shipper and a whole ass harry potter x ron weasley shipper 😐😐😐 not cool.this is just a short one-shot, 1.5k words, it’s like 2:50am and im dying





	red

it was hard. balancing work, school and a full time relationship. nonetheless she had it all. oh but where did it all go wrong? when did it start to fall apart? natasha’s heart soon became restless and yearned for just more than puppy love happy-go-lucky feeling that she was receiving from logan, it wasn’t enough.

monday. 8:37am. warm rays of sun peering through the frost lined glass of the window, natasha’s eyes soon fluttered open. taking a deep breath in, she gathered her cluttered thoughts together. another day had gone by, with the passing thought or two, that she was going to end it. end it with logan. the spark that was once there three years ago had fizzled into a crumbling mess, but he just was too dense to realise that nothing in her heart burned for him. she didn’t understand as to why she felt this way, but it was inevitable. you can’t force someone to love another, and rekindling a love is equally as hard as trying to break away from it. it was a difficult position, but once again, as she did the day before, this thought would be shived to the back of her mind thinking ‘i’ll think about this again tomorrow, i just can’t focus right now.’ 

to be frank, she could focus, but she just couldn’t accept the fact that for once in her life she had to hurt somebody. it wasn’t in her nature to be able to hurt someone, she was more of a pacifist in fact. however this was her downfall. the constant need to sugarcoat things un irder to lessen the impact. but breaking up with someone who still cares about you and wouldn’t even dare to think if letting you go is something you can’t sugarcoat and tiptoe around, oh no. this is what natasha feared. it’s normal to lose feelings for someone, natasha just had to accept that.

all of a sudden, the doorbell rings. the sound echoed throughout the empty house and went straight to natasha’s ears. this immediately knocked the tiredness out of her body, as she got up rather quickly to go answer the door. 

it was a package. this was funny, she didn’t remember ordering anything. either way, she took it and placed it down after closing the door. cold breeze and the fresh smell of the air pranced into her hallway and danced around her ankles sending a jitter up her spine. “ah shit it’s cold,” she said clenching her teeth, walking over to the boiler to turn the heater on. februarys were always the coldest month despite being the last month of winter. previously, during the night before, it had snowed a tremendous amount, so a tad bit of snow lay laced on top of the box that natasha had received at the front door. strangely enough, her address was on it, though the name it was addressed too was different. 

“has..an, hasan tas..? who’s that?” she questioned, obviously confused as to why this person’s package was addressed to her home. being the nosey person she is, decided to open the box anyways. 

“well, it’s addressed to my house, might as well.” natasha grabbed an exacto knife, tied her blonde locks up, and cut along the taped side of the box, revealing what was inside. boy, was this not what she expected. low and behold, lay a pair of underwear, neatly presented on red tissue paper and a thank you card sitting on top of the garments reading ‘savage x fenty’. it was lingerie. picking up the small pieces of fabric between her index and thumb, she examined the pieces with a face of shock. her mind was spinning, why were these addressed to her house? is this hasan a pervert stalker? how did they know ny favourite colour was red? so many questions simultaneously forming in her already disoriented mind. “uh.. is this a joke?” she laughed to herself trying not the acknowledgeme the lacy and racy clothing she was holdingz would it even be counted as clothing at this point since it was lacking... in material?

a stray thought of her wearing this piece crossed natasha’s mind and immediately her face flushed the colour of the packaging and undergarment, and hastily shoved it back into the box and closed it. how promiscuous, to be thinking of yourself in lingerie when not even aware of who this was from.

yet again, another somebody was at the door, this time knocking rather roughly instead if doorbelling. natasha took a second to evaluate who might be at the door, seeming as though her trust had dissipated after this funky package. the knocking got louder and faster. 

“okay! jesus christ im coming! just be patient im unlocking the door now-,” and as natasha finished her sentence, and looked uo to see who was at the door, another unexpected surprise lay before her. instead if another package or an angry old man as she had anticipated from all the knocking, it was a man. someone she wasn’t familiar with, and no, it wasn’t logan.

his deep brown eyes stared at her from his towering height compared to hers, long hair swaying ever so slightly, a little damp and toussled, styled in a mullet, with the underside a pale blonde, as blonde as hers. she continued to stare longer at the man, observing at his features some more. glimmering in the light, his gold nose piercing on the left shone, as he tilted his head a but to the side revealing a sharo jaw and a few piercings scattered across the lobe and upper helixes. her eyes wandered off a bit, from his pretty lashes to his intimidating glare, sharp chin to his clothes. the black turtleneck with the black leather blazer and pants, a great outfit. ‘this man was something else,’ she thought. 

“hey. are you gonna give me back what’s mine.. or are you going to keep staring at me? it’s getting a little weird,” he said with his low, smooth voice, the corner of his mouth lifting into a small mocking smirk, sound resonating with her ears, bouncing off the now hollow space known as her skull. snapping out of the trance of this man’s looks, natasha replies quickly. “o-oh that! so you must be hasan..tas?” “yes, i am.” “ah, thanks for the underwear i guess, but how do we know each other exactly..?” hasan looks down at natasha after hearing her last sentence and burst into laughter. he couldn’t believe his ears. “baby we DON’T know each other at all, the package isn’t for you,” suddenly, a heavy rush if embarrassment flushed into her cheeks ears and neck all turning them red once again, just like the time when she had first opened the package. ‘there i go again assuming everything is for me’ she thought wincing to herself at the thought of her thinking that a complete stranger purposely sent her lingerie. hasan was still laughing, unable to process what this random girl had just said. he couldn’t believe that she has assumed that, and as well as this, she had the nerve to open a package she wasn’t familiar of. “o-ohmygod i am so fucking sorry, i didn’t mean to assume it was my package, or open it in fact.” “it’s meant for my girl, but.. if you want you could wear it for me instead. i don’t mind keeping a secret” he chuckled and winked, looking her up and down. he figured he’d mess with her as payback for not minding her own business. he thought to himself ‘didn’t they teach you how to mind your damn business in primary school? jesus..’ again, natasha blared a bright red, her green eyes widening in disbelief from what this now newly discovered pervy man has just said. she soon froze, as the towering man leaned into her door frame, hand above her head, his face dangerously close to hers, and a few words escaped his mouth: “maybe next time learn to mind your business, hm?” he said smirking as he entered her hallway, barging past her and grabbed the already opened package, “hey, here’s my number in case you wanna model some pieces for me some time!” he shouted, waving his lean arms around, as he threw a small piece of paper aiming at her forehead, whilst walking away from her driveway; and before she knew it, he was gone. “what a fucking ass,” natasha scoffed, picking the paper up, closing her door rather loudly. she couldn’t believe that that actually happened to her. this must be a fever dream, yes! that’s it, this should all be gone if she pinches herself. well she did, and the pain stung. it was in fact, not a dream. it was a nightmare. how would she even face the rest of the day. from this day on this memory would forever be etched into her hippocampus. however, despite the attitude, natasha still thought he was hot. he made her feel another way, that logan never made her feel. maybe this was a sign. but whatever, that’s for another day’s thinking, she thought.


End file.
